Night's Light
by DenaliKate
Summary: Edward is in Bella's room at night watching her sleep and gets in her bed with her, but she wakes up and they talk about her becoming a vampire, which Edward is very against.


I stood like a statue watching her from the window, the darkness reaching through and masking everything. But it didn't obscure my vision at all. There was no movement as I watched her dream intently, saying my name over and over again. It felt so very good to hear her say it in her dreams and made me almost cocky about it. Oh, how much she wanted me, too. I loved her more than she would ever know or could begin to understand. But I didn't get too cocky, because it was all wrong. It wasn't the way it should be, and I knew it, of course. She was human. I'm a vampire, a soulless monster. But, as much as I love her and want her safety, I can't help but be near her. I listen to her heart and feel her warm blood pulse through her in selfishness. How very much I desired to be able to read her thoughts. I wanted nothing more, except her safety and a long, healthy life. Ironic, how much I would trade just to be able to read her thoughts. I would give everyone else's away gladly. She rolled over in her sleep again. "Edward," she whispered passionately, and I smiled again.

I crept next to her in her bed, being careful not to make one movement that would awake her. It wasn't difficult. I laid next to her for a moment, staring into her closed eyes. Staring at her pure beauty. I carefully wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, shifting her ever so slightly. She shivered against my skin and I sighed, gently pushing myself away from her. She woke up instantly, desperately trying to get closer to me again. I made it easier for her. It would be as easy as lifting a feather to make the distance between us greater and her more comfortable, but I was selfish. "Edward," she whispered into my ear. "Should have known you would be here."

"Where else would I be, love?"

"I don't know," she yawned. "What do vampires usually do at night?"

I smiled when I thought of what I'm _sure_ Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were doing. But my smile faded. Bella and I would never be able to do that. I never dreamed of it. Unless she got her way, and became immortal herself. But, I would ensure that that would never happen. "I know so many languages and have had so much time to practice music for a reason, love," I answered.

She sighed lightly. "I don't understand why you would want to watch _me_ all night. It must be boring. I'm not interesting at all."

I laughed lightly. "You underestimate yourself." I was unable to resist her scent anymore. I hid my face in her hair, inhailing. I kissed her neck and my throat burned, itched. I moved my way up to her jaw and I listened intently to her heart racing, my lips pulling upward. I cautiously kissed her lips lightly and she pressed against mine as hard as she could, her lips molding to mine. I pulled free from her grasp easily, much to her disgruntlement, and my own breathing raced. "You overestimate my self control," I warned her as the venom rushed in my mouth.

"I wish you had no self control," she pouted. "I wish you weren't so careful. Am I really all that breakable?"

"Yes," I said, a quick and easy response that was so obvious. "Do I need to remind you that I could kill you with a flick of my finger?"

She wrapped her legs around me and got as close as I would allow. "What if I weren't so breakable?" she hinted.

I stiffened. "You will always be breakable," I clarified. "But don't worry, I'll always be there to protect you. No one will touch you."

"What if I didn't need protecting?" she hedged.

The corners of my mouth pulled upward in spite of what she was hinting at. "With your luck, you'll always need protection. You'd never make it too easy for me."

"But, if…"

"We're not talking about this tonight," I interrupted, getting out of the bed so she could get back to sleep. She scowled at me.

"But I _want_ to talk about it. If I was a vampire, we could be together forever, and I wouldn't cause you any more pain." Her voice broke on the last word. I scowled back at her. Why was she so intent on being damned? She gave me a shy, innocent smile. "Don't you _want_ to be with me forever?" she asked doubtfully.

"Go back to sleep," I told her, ignoring her ridiculous question and taking my position at the window in the darkness. She continued to scowl at me, squinting into the darkness. But, she eventually closed her heavy lids and drifted back to sleep.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered before being taken into unconsciousness. "Forever."

I winced at the last word, but I replied softly. "I love you, too."


End file.
